In the process of manufacturing semiconductor devices, a photo nanoimprint method which transfers the mold (template) of a master stamp to a transfer substrate (hereinafter referred to as a substrate) is being paid attention as a technique capable of enabling both of formation of micro-patterns of 100 nm or less and mass-production. In the photo nanoimprint method, the mold of a master stamp on which patterns to be transferred are formed is pressed into a photo-curable organic material layer (imprint material) applied onto a substrate. In this state, the imprint material is irradiated with light and cured. In this way, the patterns are transferred to the imprint material.
The imprint material is dispensed by an ink jet method and applied onto the substrate for each shot area. In the photo nanoimprint method, a positional deviation wherein the position of a stage with the substrate mounted thereon deviates from the position at which the template is pressed is likely to occur. Moreover, the position of a nozzle array of an ink jet head is likely to tilt at an angle to the movement direction of the stage. Thus, this also may cause another positional deviation wherein the position (landing position) at which the droplet of the imprint material lands on the substrate deviates from an intended landing position. If the landing position of the imprint material is not appropriate for the shot area, defects or faults in filling of the imprint material and fluctuation in thickness are more likely to occur at the periphery of the shot area where the amount of deviation in the landing position is great. As a result, defects would occur in the formed patterns after processing, which can impair the yield of devices. Therefore, it is desirable to dispense the imprint material so as to land at a proper position.